The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one of the most widely utilized flat panel displays, and the liquid crystal display panel is the core component of the Liquid Crystal Display.
The traditional liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate) and a Liquid Crystal Layer positioned inbetween. The working principle is that the liquid crystal molecules are positioned between the two parallel glass substrates, and many vertical and horizontal tiny little electrical lines are between the two glass substrates, and the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages or not for controlling the direction changes of the liquid crystal molecules. The thin film transistor (TFT) array manufactured on the thin film transistor array substrate is employed to drive the liquid crystal to rotate to control the display of each pixel. The color filter substrate comprises RGB color filter layers, which is employed for forming colors of each pixel.
In the present liquid crystal display, both the drive voltage and the data signal required for driving the pixels of the liquid crystal display panel are provided by the sequence controller (TCON) on the liquid crystal display panel, and are transmitted into the liquid crystal display panel through the plurality of Chips On Film (COF) to make the liquid crystal display panel normally work. The COF are connected with the Wires On Array (WOA) on the TFT array substrate. WOA is employed to transmit the signal between the two COF, and generally located at the edge of the liquid crystal; display panel.
In prior art, as implementing the cell process of the liquid crystal display panel, the edge position of the liquid crystal display panel is coated with sealant for bonding the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a structure diagram of an edge position of a liquid crystal display panel according to prior art, the liquid crystal display panel comprises a TFT array substrate 100′ and a color filter substrate 200′ which are oppositely located, and sealant located between the TFT array substrate 100′ and the color filter substrate 200′. The edge of the TFT array substrate 100′ is provided with the WOA 120′, and the edge of the color filter substrate 200′ is provided with the black matrix 220′, and the sealant 300′ is located between the WOA 120′ and the black matrix 220′. In the cell process, the sealant 300′ has to be irradiated with the ultraviolet (UV) ray for promoting the freezing rate. In prior art, the silt 121′ is located among the WOA 120′ on which the sealant has provided so that the ultraviolet ray can passes through the silt 121′ to irradiate on the sealant 300′ from one side of the TFT array substrate to speed up the solidification rate. The slit design of the WOA 120′ will increase the resistance of the entire WOA 120′. For keeping the same resistance, the width of the WOA 120′ has to be increased. At present, the narrow frame liquid crystal display has higher competitiveness in the market with the beautiful appearance, and has become one of the main development directions of the liquid crystal display. The overlarge width of the WOA will restrict the narrow frame design of the liquid crystal display, and is disadvantageous for the narrow frame development of the liquid crystal display.